


Half Baked

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Alec runs a bakery, "Half Baked" and then he runs into Magnus Bane who turns his life upside down. In a totally unexpected, but good, way.





	Half Baked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading my first Shadowhunters AU. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has encouraged and supported me in this endeavor! 
> 
>  
> 
> [ You Can Find Me On Tumblr](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments and kudos are my life's blood, so I love to receive them and know if y'all like it!

The sun hasn’t even come up yet when he unlocks the back door and steps through. The inside of the workroom is still dark, and he flips on the lights. He blinks for a minute under their intensity and then heads to get an apron so he can get started on the pastries for the day. It is always a process making the pastries, by the time he is through the second or third batch the rest of the staff start showing up to help work on the easier ones he’s left till last. As seven o’clock nears he sticks the last tray into the oven and stands, stretching. The sun is up now, and soon he’ll have to open the doors to let people in.

They have a front counter where most people pick up their pastries and coffee to go, but they also have a tiny seating area if anyone deigns to sit down to eat. Most don’t. He covers a yawn as he heads to the front door and unlocks it so the denizens of the city can get in. It doesn’t take long for a line to form, and for the girls who work on the front register to start getting very, very busy.

And from the doorway steps a man, and Alec loses his breath. The man is undeniably gorgeous, and he carries himself with...something. It’s attractive, is what it is, and Alec is half in love already. He slips into the front of the store to help Clary and his sister, Izzy. But as he does he studies the man as he approaches the counter.

The unknown man orders some of the blueberry muffins and three coffees. They don’t have any muffins left, so Alec hurries to the back to put a new tray in to bake.

“It’ll be a few minutes,” Izzy tells the nameless man.

“No hurry,” the man says, voice low.

Alec watches as the clock ticks slowly down to zero when he can finally remove the tray from the oven. He snatches them out as quick as he can and packs them into a bag.

Alec returns to the front and moves around the counter to hand the finally finished muffins to him.  “Sorry for the wait,” Alec says, “I had to make a new batch.”

Their hands brush and it’s almost electric, and the man’s hand lingers against his, “No worries,” he says and smiles.

Alec’s heart thuds in his chest, he’s never felt this way before. “Ah, I hope you like them.”

“I’m sure I will. I’ve heard good things about this place.”

Alec smiles now, “I’m glad to hear that.”

The man shifts the bag of food into his other hand and sticks out the one now freed, “Magnus Bane,” he says.

“Alec Lightwood,” Alec responds and takes Magnus’ hand.


End file.
